


Who's the Father?

by At_the_moment



Series: Ficlet Polls [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Fatherly titles, Gay people adopting kids, M/M, Papa, Pick your own!, Pops - Freeform, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: I need help for another story I'm working on and I don't know how to create a poll. So I'll just ask here.
MMMMMMmmmmmm's return!





	

Hiya! It's me again doing one of these stupid things that isn't a real story.

 MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

But this time it's to help with another story. So let say in the fictional universe that Jack and Mark are gay for each other and decide to get a kid. How would the kid address them?

 

They are both male so obviously they're both fathers. So would the kid address one as Dad and the other as Pop or address both as the same fatherly title.

Mismatch what ever you prefer, just specify if the kid's calling Jack papa or Mark Daddy okay?

Also I'd stay away from daddy as much as possible, because it can get weird if people mistake it for a kink! But if it's what you prefer go ahead and say it. I'll sort out the various titles later and make notes! I'm also noting which title most people want for a certain character. Like if a lot of people want Jack to be called Da then I'll keep it in mind.

MMMMMMMmMmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMmmMmMMMmMMmmm!

Now I'm just trying to fill out this page so people don't think it's a waste of time to read, I really need help okay guys? And if I knew how I'd just make a poll I swear!

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Long live the MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMs!

 

(*Edit*) O- _kay._ THis obviously needed some context.

So Jack raises a baby but has to give it to Mark to raise because he has to leave (because reasons) Five years later he returns.

So when Mark opens the door to see Jack Mark says "Your kid's been asking after you, always asking where ____ is"

Child runs out "_____ whose at the door..." Sees Jack "______!"

So the child is roughly five. There's your odd scenario that would make sense in the context of the story.

I ain't mad at those who've already posted answers, just saying maybe this'll help a bit :)


End file.
